Fox Hunt
by Armadillo Power Studios
Summary: AU. Here there is a royal family. Here food is limited. Here a samurai lies in wait for the middle child to make a wrong move. Here Prince Miles 'Tails' Prower will die. Here is where fate can be changed. Here the fox hunt begins. Couples inside and this is (hopefully) an original story!
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Here there is a royal family. Here food is limited. Here a Samurai lies in wait for the middle child to make a wrong move. Here Prince Miles 'Tails' Prower will die. Here is where fate can be changed. Here the fox hunt begins.**

* * *

**Couples in the story:**

**Shadouge (ShadowxRouge)  
****Taima (TailsxMina)  
****Sonya (SonicxAnya)  
****Knuxikal (KnucklesxTikal)  
****Crama (CranexIllma)  
****Vectilla (VectorxVanilla)  
****Silvaze (SiverxBlaze)**

* * *

_'Every story has an ending, but not all of them have a clear beginning. This story is no exception.'_ A young kitsune thought while reading a book. He was sat in the library due to the fact it was mid November and fresh snow ad coated the land. His only company was a maid, Tikal, and the roaring fire keeping them warm. His ears pricked up on the account of his older brother, Tails, walking in with a sigh.

"Miss Tikal is showing me how to read comp... comp... compilca..." He couldn't work out what to say.

"Complicated," Tikal finished.

"Thanks," Skye nodded, "Complicated."

"I see," Tails nodded. He looked out of the Library's window and saw a group of hedgehogs, echidnas, bats and other anamorphic beings having fun in the snow, "Why can't I go out and be like an actual kid?" He asked.

"Because you're a Prince, like me," Skye said.

"But today is Sunday," Tails frowned, "The one day of the week where I can be a kid, not a prince,"

"What's wrong with being a prince?" Tikal asked, "Ever since I was little, I dreamed of being a princess, like your sister, Stephanie. I would sometimes find some patterned material lying about somewhere in the hose and pretend it was a dress. I even made a tiara out of daisies,"

"But they don't know what it's like. To them, princes and princesses just get regular access to food, nice clothes and the power to rule over others. In reality, we have strict rules to stand up straight, no elbows on the table and we are given stricter tutors than the citizens. You can see the difference. I want to take that difference and squash it,"

* * *

"Tag!" a cerulean hedgehog yelled, "You're it Spectrum!" A grey echidna with multi-coloured quills looked up in surprise before a blue flash shot past him and knocked him into the snow.

"Damn you Mistletoe!" The echidna growled, "I'm not playing!"

"You're no fun!" Mistletoe pouted, folding her arms. She looked like a male version of her father with three long arches of blue fur over her left eye. Spectrum sighed and rolled his purple eyes. Mistletoe's little sister, Brooke, was sat under a snow-covered tree with Spectrum's sister, Twilight.

"Why are you so immature?" the light blue tiger asked.

"Yeah, why?" the purple hedgehog backed her up.

"Why are you such an unlikeable-" Mistletoe was cut off when she heard her mum and dad walking in their direction, "Damn..."

"Hello guys," Anya smiled warmly, then looked up to see they were right by the castle, "You know you guys shouldn't be this close to the castle, right? How did you get in here anyhow?"

"I climbed over the fence," the younger tiger said.

"I dug a tunnel," Spectrum added.

"I followed Rainbow down the tunnel," Mistletoe giggled.

"STOP CALLING ME RAINBOW!" the echidna boomed. The hedgehog giggled some more, "What's so funny?"

"Oh... nothin'" She smirked before looking up. She saw a fox staring down at them and she lifted an eyebrow, "Who's 'e?"

"One of the two princes!" Twilight frowned, "Everybody knows that!"

"I sure as hell didn't know that!"

* * *

The wind blew free in the land of Crystals. The king, a grey hedgehog with bluish stripes on his quills and with no mouth, sat on his crystal throne with his wife, a golden female hedgehog with deep red eyes, by his side. They both hated the Floating Isles, and so did their subjects. A chocolate brown rabbit supporting bangs walked in. Her face was hidden away by a black scarf. Her Samurai swords her out by her sides and her pink eyes looked questionable.

"My lord," She spoke, "What have you summoned me for?"

"I want you to carry out a mission for me," He nodded, "I need you to kill one of the royal kids of Queen Illma and King Crane,"

"Lord Mephiles, if I may, why a royal child?" The rabbit asked, "Yes I'm a top assassin and Samurai, but killing a Royal is dirty work. They'll have top security,"

"And that is why you've been asked to carry out this mission," The female hedgehog said, "You are unlike others of your skill. You are yet to disappoint us, Miss Samurai, so we have appointed this job,"

"Is there a particular royal runt for me to end?" She asked.

"No. You have the choice of the victim, but keep in the shadows and make sure you aren't seen or expected," King Mephiles answered, "Now please, realive us of your presence," The rabbit known as Willamina nodded and left the presence of her masters.


	2. A message

**Hello guys! I... Actually never thought I'd do this or if anyone would want to be a part of it, but this actually amazed me! If you haven't realized yet, I've changed my pen-name to Armadillo Power Studios. I've changed it because of the quote that would crop up in my main sonic story, In Fear of The End Beast, and I thought I needed a new name. **

**Misteria the Wolf wasn't my main OC anymore; Rosalie, Xavier, Anya, Alana, Altha and Carman overtook her importance in my fanfics. My first OC ever for Sonic lost her mysterious touch and feel. She no longer felt like what I planned her to be.**

**I considered changing my name to Anya Tiger-Lily or Rosalie the Hedgebat, but then I feared the same might happen. I began to wonder on what I could do. I needed inspiration from something to turn this all around, to let my inner voice finally take wing.**

**That's when the Armadillo Power thing hit me. I used this for something in school and I used this quote around the house to crack up my brother. I had the inspiration I'd been looking for. I was going to go on with just Armadillo Power, but then I thought how fun it would be if other people could be apart of it. I love writing my collaboration project with my brother at the moment so I knew I wouldn't get bored of doing such a thing.**

**Now this is where my story has a point. If you want to be apart of Armadillo Power Studios, send me a PM about it. Be prepared to write collaboration projects, pitch together OCs to make OC stories on Sonic, Pokemon, Maximum Ride and/or Hunger Games. The rest of the details will be on my profile. Please, join. It doesn't how gopd or bad you are at writing or what techniques you use. If you are new and need help, join and I can help you. I was once in you shoes, guys, so I know how it feels to think your stories aren't the best there ever was. I, and I hope some of the more experienced than I, pitch in and help you. I also double as a beta reader so if you don't want to join, I can still help. Everyone on Fanfiction are like a second family to me and I hope other authors look at you all in the same way. If you find someone good, ask them if they can join us and help those who want advise on their stories. Check back to my profile every now and then to see who is new and can help you.**

**This is the author that was previously Misteria the Wolf signing off. May good things come to you and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**APS: Yeah, welcome to the second chapter of Fox Hunt! We will only use a couple of OCs (Stephanie, Willamina, Spectrum, Mistletoe, Brooke, Carman, Illma, Crane, Anya and Twilight) so this is one of the first stories where I don't accept OCs. Sorry about that Werewolf Lover99, Noah and Spencer can't be in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only own Stephanie, Willamina, Spectrum, Mistletoe, Brooke, Carman, Illma, Crane, Anya and Twilight, the story plot, Armadillo Power Studios and the orientan language located on my profile.**

* * *

A magenta Chameleon, a green Crocodile and a hyper-active bee walked into an old, run down corner shop by the riverside. Charmy, the youngest, wore a black shirt and black shorts; Espio, the calm middle aged one, dressed himself in black jeans and a mossy green shirt and Vector, the loudest and oldest out of the three, was wearing a white shirt and brown trousers. The bee giggled excitedly as he found a broken chair with springs poking out.

"Charmy!" The crocodile hissed, grabbing the child, "People aren't allowed to know we're in here!"

"Why not?" Charmy asked, "I want to have some _fun_!"

"We aren't here to have fun Charmy," Espio sighed, "Lord Mephiles has requested we find a suitable place for Mrs. Samurai to hide out in until the mission is carried out!"

"So... no fun?" Charmy asked. They both nodded, "No fair! That sucks!"

"Ya know Charmy," Vector smirked, "I have a couple of quid to spare. Why don't you go into town and buy some sweets or something?"

"Can I play with some of the kids in the town?"

"Charmy, people can't know who we are. If you hang around with kids, you'd end up blurting out something. You always do," Espio muttered.

"Why can't I just get to be a normal kid?"

"Because you're a Crystal Child. If people found out we were in this kingdom without a passbook (not racist, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking), they'd hang us then behead us and finally display our heads for the whole kingdom to see!" Vector growled, "Take the damn cash and buy sweets or sit here and prepare this place for Mrs. Samurai to accommodate in,"

"..."

"Charmy?" The chameleon frowned, looking up.

"Charmy! Charmy, you understand we're doing this to keep you safe, not to make your life a living hellhole," Vector's eyes softened. The little bee sat on the chair, his amber eyes brimming with tears. He sniffled before wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

"But... I... Want... To... Make... Friends... With... Other... Kids..." The child whimpered before bursting into tears, right there.

"Espio?" The green reptile asked, handing over the money.

"Got it," Espio nodded before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Willamina sat on her bed, softly stroking her bedspread. She unwrapped the black scarf from her head and sighed. Her pale pink eyes studied her room for the upteenth time that day.

"I just wonder..." the female rabbit muttered, "Why must I kill a child? Yes, their mother and father are the royals of the Floating Isles, our most sworn enemy, but to kill a prince or princess?"

The chocolate rodent looked up when her door opened with a clank. In the doorway stood a small cream coloured rabbit and an older version of the kid. Willamina's sister, Cream, and their mother, Vanilla.

"Hello sister," Cream greeted, "I can't believe you're being let out of your prison cell to do a very special mission for the Lord and Mistress of our land,"

"Yes, sweetie, it's nice that they're removing your life sentence if you do this," her mother added.

"Yeah. I have to kill a prince or princess though. Well, what happens if I fail?"

"You won't fail. You're a top assassin, you know that. You've killed several land rulers without breaking a sweat. How hard could killing a kid be?"

"Cream... A-are you asking me to go through with this?"

"I'd want you to do anything if it meant I can have my sister back home and not in here,"

"Visiting time is up," A red, black and yellow robot droned. Vanilla left silently, but Cream stayed behind.

"Cream, go with mum,"

"No..."

"But they'll hurt you otherwise. Cream go!"

"No Willa!" the small rabbit pouted, "You're my sister and you're in prison. I just want to spend time with you,"

"Kid, visiting time is over," the robot repeated. Cream folded her arms. The robot, E123-Omega, walked and picked the child up.

"See you later," Willamina nodded and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


End file.
